Texiendo sueños
by Nott Mordred
Summary: Quizás algún día él también tuviera una bonita casa donde poder compartir su vida con Alice, al calor de la lumbre, con sus hijos correteando por la casa. No más pesadillas. Por Neville. Por Alice. ONESHOOT.


Hola!  
Aquí dejo un relatito que realmente tenía ganas de escribir. Quizás demasiado breve, aunque sea lo más largo que he escrito, pero está hecho con mucha ilusión. Son un par de retazos de la vida de Frank y Alice Longbottom, padres de Neville y por los que he desarrollado un cariño especial.

Espero poder escribir más de ellos en un futuro, pero de momento, aquí os lo dejo. Espero que os guste :D  
El título es de una canción tradicional asturiana, del grupo Tejedor. Alude, claro está, a los sueños de Frank y Alice, por ese mundo en paz que quisieron y nunca vieron.

Como siempre, cualquier cosa que reconozcáis, le pertenece a JK Rowling. El resto, mío.

* * *

**Texiendo sueños**

Si no fuera porque estaba en clase, se levantaría y gritaría un par de veces. Tener clase de Transformaciones coartaba bastante su efusividad en momentos como aquel. Frank simplemente se limitó a un leve bailoteo en la silla, con cuidado de no mover nada fuera de su sitio, y continuó inmerso en su tarea de clase.

Más o menos le podía dar igual de lo que estuvieran hablando. Calderos a transformar en taburetes. ¿Realmente a alguien le interesaba aquello? Tomó nota de los pasos a seguir para un resultado adecuado, pero sin centrarse mucho. Apuntó varias veces el paso tres y, misteriosamente, el paso cinco había desaparecido. Nimiedades. Con el nivel que había conseguido aquel curso, era capaz de transformar aquel horroroso caldero en una silla tapizada del siglo XVI. _Frank, contrólate a ti mismo_, se dijo. Cierto, aquella tapicería resultaba demasiado recargada.

No pudo evitar una carcajada algo más sonora de lo que pretendía, y hubo de disculparse frente al profesor correspondiente, haciendo gala de uno de sus mejores tesoros, la inocencia. O el aspecto de ello, al menos.

Una hora después de aquello, Frank Longbottom corría a toda velocidad por el pasillo central de Hogwarts camino a los Invernaderos. Por el camino chocó con varios alumnos, e incluso tuvo que esquivar a un par de profesores. Obviamente la culpa era de ellos. No estaba demasiado acostumbrado a correr, y la fatiga hizo su aparición quizás en el momento menos oportuno, al llegar a la puerta.

Aquella sensación de dolor en el costado, habría de volar inmediatamente al verla a ella. Pero buscó y buscó, y ella no estaba allí. No solía retrasarse en sus citas, y no entendía porqué aquella vez lo había hecho. Se sentó en uno de los bancos que había en los Invernaderos, mientras aún mantenía la mano apoyada contra su cuerpo, en un intento de mitigar el dolor.

Cuando levantó la vista, hubo de sujetarse con ambas manos al banco, de la impresión. Una figura encapuchada avanzaba a lo largo de la sala, directamente hacia él. Vestía de negro y era alta e imponente, y levantaba una varita hacía Frank. Buscó en sus bolsillos, preso del nerviosismo, pero se dio cuenta, quizás demasiado tarde de que no llevaba consigo su varita. La figura estaba a unos pocos pasos de distancia, lista para atacar, cuando escuchó una voz que se acercaba hacia el Invernadero.

- ¡Frank¡Lo siento, no pude venir antes!

Él reconoció la voz e inmediato, era ella que venía algo tarde, corriendo para encontrarse juntos. Pero la figura también lo había oído, y había cambiado su dirección, para enfrentarse a la muchacha que entraba en aquel momento. Frank se sentía atado de pies y manos, no tenía capacidad para levantarse y salvarle la vida. Tan sólo pudo gritar su nombre cuando la varita de la figura se alzaba y pronunciaba una Maldición Imperdonable.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Se incorporó en la cama, sobresaltado y empapado de sudor. Su respiración era entrecortada y sentía una gran opresión en el pecho que le dificultaba respirar. Miró alrededor de la habitación por si hubiera gritado y alarmado a sus compañeros, pero todos dormían plácidamente en sus camas, ajenos a su sobresalto.

Cuando consiguió que su respiración fuera pausada y tranquila, se apoyó contra el cabecero de la cama, en un intento de calmarse y sopesar la situación. No era la primera vez que soñaba con aquella muchacha, ni tampoco la primera vez que en sus sueños corría peligro. Pero nunca antes había sentido que su vida pendía de un hilo, y que él no podía hacer nada por evitarlo. Durante su último año en Hogwarts, Frank había visto cómo la tensión en el mundo mágico no hacía sino empeorar y crecer por momentos. Los mortífagos escalaban posiciones cada vez más fácilmente, y el clima de terror y asesinatos era latente. Trabajaban en las sombras, al amparo de la noche principalmente, buscando a individuos solitarios como principales víctimas. Él, como muchos otros jóvenes de su generación pensaba que los ataques a gran escala resultaban inminentes, y que debían organizarse para frenarles.

Sin embargo, era la primera vez que sus preocupaciones diurnas se reflejaban en sus sueños. Estaba claro que la gran figura enlutada de capucha era un Mortífago, y que planeaba asesinar a la joven. Frank tenía miedo de que alguien entrara en su mente mientras dormía y atentara contra la vida de la muchacha. De su Alice.

Alice Elhevy era una alumna de Ravenclaw de su mismo curso. Desde que la había visto un par de años atrás no se sentía capaz de pensar en otra cosa que no fuera ella. De naturaleza aplicada y constante, Frank no solía desconcentrarse de sus estudios, pero si era cierto que en ocasiones su nivel de rendimiento había descendido notablemente. Y todo porque realmente no se atrevía a plantarse delante de Alice y decirle todo lo que sentía. Solía pensar que era un cobarde, y se preguntaba cómo había acabado en Gryffindor.

Aquella noche no quería dormir más, por miedo a nuevas pesadillas. Era una sensación tan real y nítida que, por momentos, parecía estar inserto en su propio sueño. A pesar de que aún fuera temprano, y las luces del amanecer no habían aparecido por la ventana, Frank se levantó sigilosamente de la cama y decidió bajar hasta la Sala Común, como hacía otras tantas veces cuando el insomnio le acosaba.

Así, con sus zapatillas de cuadros y su pijama de rayas azules, comenzó a bajar las escaleras, sin poder dejar de darle vueltas a sus pesadillas, y pensando en todo momento en Alice. En sus rizos castaños y en cómo caían por su espalda, cómo ondeaban al viento y cómo sería tenerlos entre las manos. Pensaba también en sus ojos, almendrados y del color del chocolate. A veces dejaba lo que estuviera haciendo en aquel momento y se paraba a pensar si alguna vez él se atreviera a decirle algo, si todo sucediera según lo deseado, y si alguna vez podrían llegar a formar una familia.

Se sentó en el mullido sofá frente a la chimenea, que continuaba encendida, recostándose ligeramente para poder estar más cómodo. Quizás algún día él también tuviera una bonita casa donde poder compartir su vida con Alice, al calor de la lumbre, con sus hijos correteando por la casa. Algún día en que no tuviera más pesadillas, porque el dominio del terror y los asesinatos habrían cesado, y sus hijos pudieran ver el mundo en paz, como él lo había soñado.

Sabía que era difícil, ardua misión y arriesgada, pero era el futuro de su mundo lo que estaba en juego. El futuro de los suyos. Pensó en su madre, Augusta, en la vieja casa junto al lago de Blackpool, lo orgullosa que se sentía de él al oírle hablar de aquel futuro soñado. Debía hacerlo por ella, por Alice y por tantos otros. Por eso había decidido que al finalizar su último curso en Hogwarts, empezaría la carrera de Auror. Sus notas era más que aceptables para el cargo, y el coraje nunca fue algo que le faltara.

Corría el rumor entre los alumnos mayores que el profesor Dumbledore había formado un grupo de resistencia contra los Mortífagos. Era algo bastante secreto, tan sólo conocido por un selecto grupo de alumnos, los más cercanos al Director. Frank, como otros compañeros, estaba convencido de que entraría en ese nuevo grupo del que apenas se conocía el nombre. Eran una nueva generación que añoraba la paz y la tranquilidad del mundo en el que habían nacido.

Mientras contemplaba el crepitar de las llamas se preguntaba si ella le acompañaría en aquel viaje. La mayoría de la promoción del curso anterior había ido presta y rauda al Ministerio de Magia, a alistarse como voluntarios de la lucha. Él deseaba unirse a ellos, pero no quería hacerlo sólo. Quería luchar codo con codo con quien había dado sentido a sus años de Colegio. Sus amigos, y su Alice.

- ¿Sigues aquí, Frank? – una voz venía de la puerta, de cerca del retrato de la Dama Gorda. Quizás se le habían cerrado un poco los párpados y no había visto entrar a quien le hablaba. Ciaran Finnegan, compañero de pupitre y posible miembro del grupo de la resistencia.

- Y tú¿vuelves de tu fiesta nocturna? – mientras hablaba con él, se incorporó en el sofá, colocando su cuerpo pegado al respaldo, y sus pies sobre la alfombra.

Así, mientras Ciaran le contaba sobre la fiesta que habían montado los Hufflepuff a Amos Diggory, Frank dejaba volar su imaginación de nuevo, pensando en cómo sería su vida después de abandonar Hogwarts. Si en ése futuro incierto habría sitio para las fiestas de cumpleaños, para las reuniones de amigos, o para el amor. Decidió que ya era hora de afrontar sus miedos, y que no servía de nada temer el futuro, pues, como sabiamente decía su amigo _lo que haya de ser, ya llegará_.

- Frankie¿me escuchas? – claramente, en sus divagaciones personales, Frank había dejado de prestar atención a lo que le decía, y se había puesto a hacer aspavientos con las manos, a fin de recuperar su atención.

- Mañana voy a ir a hablar con Alice. Se lo voy a decir, Ciaran.- Tenía las manos apoyadas en las rodillas, y una mirada perdida más allá de las llamas de la chimenea.

- ¿Cómo? Tío, estás... ¿Estás seguro?

- No, desde luego, pero es la única forma. En dos meses habremos salido de aquí, y necesito saber si ella...

- De acuerdo, de acuerdo...No quería inoportunarte. Ahora me voy arriba a dormir, Romeo. Ya nos veremos mañana.

Y Ciaran se fue, dejándole extrañado con lo que le había llamado, y pensando si aquella decisión era la correcta. Retomó su posición recostado en el sofá y se permitió el lujo de dormir y soñar, convencido de que no tendría más pesadillas.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Habían pasado algunos meses desde que acabara su último curso, y las cosas habían cambiado sustancialmente para Alice. Pasó de ser alumna de Hogwarts a estar estudiando para ser Auror. De vivir bajo el techo de sus padres a tener casa propia. Familia propia, de hecho.

Recordaba nítidamente el día en el que Frank Longbottom se le acercó, quizás demasiado nervioso, y le dijo que necesitaba hablar con ella. Sin atreverse a cogerla de la mano, la condujo al Invernadero, sabiendo que no había clases allí, cerró la puerta y le dijo que se sentara. Aún le temblaban las piernas al recordar cómo le había confesado que la quería, y que probablemente no volviera a querer a nadie de aquella forma. Los ojos se le humedecieron, y no pudo evitar derramar unas lágrimas al abrazarle y decirle entre hipidos que ella también le quería, pero que nunca se había atrevido a decírselo.

Ahora, con una alianza de prometida en la mano, Alice se sentía completamente dichosa, a pesar de la situación. La guerra había aparecido de forma cruenta, incluso en el mundo muggle, con asesinatos indiscriminados y redadas para capturar mortífagos. La Orden del Fénix, como se llamaba aquel grupo del que Frank le había hablado hacía tiempo, iba engrosando sus filas de antiguos alumnos de Hogwarts, listos para presentar batalla a las hordas del Innombrable.

De hecho, en aquel momento, Alice se estaba preparando para una reunión semanal del grupo. Contaban con grandes amigos allí, además de algunos profesores de Hogwarts. Marlene McKinnon, una compañera de curso de Frank, se había unido el mismo día que ellos, y los tres compaginaban su carrera como Aurores con las reuniones de la Orden.

Cuando su cabello por fin pareció darle tregua y presentarse aceptablemente peinado, Alice salió de su casa, situada a las afueras de Londres, en una zona segura, y se dirigió hacia el Cuartel Provisional de la Orden, para lo que debía cruzar volando el sur de la ciudad. Mientras se abrochaba cuidadosamente los botones de su capa, pensaba en los peligros que corrían. La noche anterior había tenido una charla con Frank sobre si debían o no tener un hijo. Ninguno de los dos consideraba aquel clima el propicio para que un niño naciera, pero lo cierto era que ambos tenían ganas de llenar la casa de vitalidad, de algunos llantos nocturnos y alegría infantil.

La madre de Frank, una dama de los pies a la cabeza, según había observado prudentemente Alice, les había advertido de los problemas y riesgos que podría sufrir al tener un embarazo, expuesta como estaba a la lucha y al esfuerzo. Augusta sentenció que contarían con su apoyo, jamás dejaría a su nieto sólo y desvalido, pero que quizás era mejor esperar a ver cómo se desarrollaban las cosas. Había rumores de una gran batalla entre Mortífagos y la Orden, quizás la definitiva, y no resultaba oportuno precipitarse.

Con aquellos pensamientos en la cabeza, Alice dio una patada al suelo, para poderse elevar hacia lo alto, subida a su escoba, deseando con todas sus fuerzas que aquella batalla fuera la última, y poder acunar en sus brazos a su pequeño, acompañada de Frank, una apacible tarde de otoño.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Era invierno, y mientras la nieve caía a su alrededor, Frank trataba de caminar sigilosamente por las calles de la ciudad, sin apenas hacer ruido ni dejar marcas en el suelo. Le acompañaban algunos miembros de la Orden, los recién incorporados James Potter y Sirius Black, además de Alastor Moody, Edgar Bones y alguno más que no conocía mucho.

Participaban en una redada nocturna contra los Mortífagos, alertados por el Ministerio, y estaban preparados para luchar si era el caso. El joven Black ardía en deseos de enfrentarse cuerpo a cuerpo con ellos, pero sólo la sabiduría y la paciencia adquirida en el campo de batalla le decían a Frank que aún no era el momento.

Miró hacia atrás, en busca de apoyos, pues había creído ver una sombra moverse al fondo de la calle. Vio a sus compañeros con las varitas en la mano, listos para atacar. Se acercó hasta ellos y les dio unas palmadas de ánimo en el hombro, no necesitaban mucho más. Al llegar a la altura de James, le pasó una mano por detrás del hombro y esbozó una sonrisa. Abrió la boca para hablar y una cortina de vaho se le escapó.

- Venga, James. Piensa en Lily, piensa en Harry. Ya hemos salido varias veces de ésta, no vamos a fallar. – Mientras le hablaba, veía cómo el muchacho cogía valor por minutos. Un brillo especial le empaño los ojos al recordar a su mujer y a su hijo. - ¿Ya estás mejor? Bien¡adelante!

Mientras dejaba atrás a James, ya preparado para la batalla, Frank tuvo un breve momento de reflexión. Tan sólo un instante, lo suficiente para cerrar los ojos y poder ver a su mujer y su niño en casa, tranquilamente sentados junto al fuego, y deseó que todo fuera así para siempre. Apretó los puños y entrecerró los ojos.

Hizó ua señal de avance a su grupo, mientras se acercaban al combate, a los mortífagos. Blandió su varita en lo alto mientras pronunciaba un hechizo. No más pesadillas. _Por Neville. Por Alice_.

* * *


End file.
